User talk:Phoenixlol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:LFG 360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 20:00, December 4, 2009 About Modding I disagree with what you said about the start of cheating. I say it was: Select, a, b, right, left, down, down, up, up. Maybe it was x, b, a, y, up, left, down, right, down. It's nice to see that I'm not the only person that remembers those. ---- I'm actually not familiar with the first one you mentioned, but the second and I had good times together. IIRC it allowed me to fly a caddy around Hoth! :p re: gt:borderwiki - well done. good community work. 03:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) your humor seems lost on some. keep up the good work. 05:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Meta Tag Well, I'm beginning to lean towards posting on the gearbox forums so we can bolster our ranks. I do agree though that the way the meta tag friends list works now is the best option. I just think we need some new members.... Maybe we can take a vote? Thanks. Freed23 16:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If we do decide to post something on a different forum, this thread just popped up on the gerabox forums. This might be a goodplace. Freed23 02:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that you attempted to add the xbox live user box. See this page on how (caps matter). Also see this page on how to put in the brick build. Freed23 16:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Heh, thanks man. I'm fingerin it out. HTML is my friend :(. I don't think many people check user pages anyways... but I'm bored.Phoenixlol 17:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) If it is any encouragment, I check them....Freed23 17:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) If you have time later, could you check that thread I linked earlier and see about adding their group? Freed23 17:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Shotguns I have some Dark Orange shotguns you can dupe if you want.. Hyperion Crimson Butcher Damg 182x3.. AC 65.0.. FR 7.3.. Magsize 5.. 4.0 Zoom.. 38% Reload Speed.. +500% Burst Firecount.. Lv61 Dahl Desert Bulldog Damg 207x9.. AC 22.5.. FR 1.6.. Magsize 20.. Lv60 Tediore Terrible Defender Damg 126x9.. AC 26.9.. FR 1.3.. Magsize 6.. Zoom 3.6.. 52% Reloadspeed.. 21 Ammo Regen.. Lv 60 Jakobs Terrible Striker Damg 224x9.. AC 56.7.. FR 0.4.. Magsize 12.. 2.7 zoom.. Lv59 Maliwan Vitriolic Crux Damg 156x7.. AC 77.1.. FR 1.0.. Magsize 5.. x4 Corrade.. Lv58 Atlas terrible Hydra Damg 205x12.. AC 65.3.. FR 1.2.. (+36% Fire Rate) Magsize 6.. 2.7 Zoom.. Lv 57 Vladorf Blast Hammer Damg 258.7.. AC 40.8.. FR 2.5.. Magsize 7.. 2x Blastdamg.. 50% Fire Rate 3.0 Zoom.. Lv57 And I have a Purple Dalh Desert Matador Damg 360x12 AC 22.5 FR 1.2 Magsize 2 Zoom 3.6 ?3 Projectiles Fired Lv 61 I got many more orange shotguns , Hellfires and Rocket Launcher (Devastaing Redemption Damg 3242 AC 88.8 FR 0.8) Send a messag, and we can meet up, for duping or trade if you have something I'd like. ShadowIceman1 18:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) More shotguns I got a shotgun (dark orange) if you want to dupe. Tediore DEF900-B Hunter's Defender Damg 145x7.. AC 72.9.. FR 1.0.. x2 Fire.. Magsize 12.. +20% Reload Speed.. +21Ammo Regeneration Add me as friend and msg me, and we can meet up to dupe.. Lea74 18:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Friend request Hey man i sent you a friend request, just letting you know Helpme19 16:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) BorderWiki (Xbox360) Hi Phoenix. I just saw your post on the trusted traders forum. I Should be able to help out with the account. I just need to know specifically what I would be doing so I don't screw anything up. I'm guessing that you would just send the information from the account over XBL? Cool. I probably won't be on for the rest of the night, but I will be tomorrow. My GT is UberOrb - I'm pretty sure that the capital O doesn't make a difference, but I thought I should mention it. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ Hey Phoenix. Thanks for the password for the BorderWiki account. Unless I am missing something blatantly obvious, I won't be able to help with the account. I went to Recover Gamertag, entered the GT and all was going well... Until I hit step 2. Apparently I need your Email Address AND password. Now, I'm not gonna ask for that - that's just to personal, even though I wouldn't try anything with it. It was worth a try though...